


Collection of Drabbles

by flufflycyran



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flufflycyran/pseuds/flufflycyran
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles that I have written in response to requests on my tumblr page.





	1. Chapter 1

  * Late night Pinterest browsing with Namjoon and Yoongi?



“What are you looking at, beautiful?” Namjoon’s deep voice tickled against your ear causing you to wiggle in Yoongi’s lap.

“Hey, No wiggling!” He scolded you as you giggled.

Fingers still scrolling against your phone screen, “I’m just looking at Pinterest.” You hum back to Namjoon.

Yoongi’s fingers ghost along your side, “What are you looking at?”

Smiling softly, you tilt your head enough that his breath whispers along your neck as Namjoon snuggles up to your other side, “Just looking at quilts.”

Yoongi’s head snaps up to look at your screen, “Are you making us one this time?”

Laughing, you reply, “I was actually looking for a good one to make for Hobi.”

Namjoon’s voice turns into a whine, “But you haven’t made one for us yet. Aren’t we more important?”

Tutting your tongue against your teeth, you quip, “The others don’t have anyone else to help warm their beds.”

  * *slides a 20 across the table* can I get a drabble with the loml Hoseok? "Who wouldn’t be angry? You ate all of my cereal and faked your own death for three years!"



Walking up your front steps, you notice something off about the door. As you get closer you realize that it’s slightly ajar.  _ What the- _

**Bang. Wham.**

The loud noises coming from further inside spur you into a quicker pace as you race through the threshold, “I am dialing 911! Whoever you are, leave my stuff alone and get out!” Your voice booms, bouncing off your high ceilings.

“Hey Blossom! It’s just me.” A bouncy voice calls to you from your den. A voice that sounds familiar, but couldn’t be real.

Rounding the doorway, you come face to face with the reality of it, “But- but-” You find yourself stammering as your ass lands on the short set of steps that drop into the lower room.

Hoseok’s bright smile greets you as he turns toward you, “Hi there, beautiful.” He turns back to the wall, grasping a large framed picture in both his hands, “Just a moment. I’m almost done hanging this back up. Why anyone would take down our wedding picture is beyond me.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” The tone of your voice drops. Your anger filing the space between you and surrounding you in a dark cloud.

He ignores you for a moment as he checks to make sure the photograph is aligned properly. Turning back to you, the smile drops slightly, “You seem very angry. Is everything okay?”

Your eyes bulge as you practically scream at him, “Who wouldn’t be angry!? You ate all of my cereal,” you pause to take a breath as you throw your hands out to encompass your home, the one you’d shared with him for eight happy years, “And faked your own death for three year!” You drop to the stair again, your head in your hands, “You’ve been dead for three years, Hobi. How would you expect me to feel?” The question coming out in a strangled sob.

  * Maybe Jimin? With "Please stop petting the test subjects." ? Pls?



The sterile white walls of the lab greet you after you scan your badge and the doors slide open in front of you. All the lights are off in the subjects room and it throws you off. “Ya! Jimin.” You call out, “Why are all the lights off?”

Coming around the doorway, the deep rumble of a large, feline hybrid greets you first as your eyes adjust to the low lighting. In the corner of large enclosure you see the bright mop of Jimin’s hair bowed over the speckled form of the cat sprawled across his legs. It’s chest rising and falling slowly in time with the bass of it’s purr. Jimin’s hand slowly glides across its fur from crown to mid tummy. Stepping to the threshold of the enclosure you make a movement, signaling Jimin to meet you back out in the lab. Turning silently, you retreat to the outer room.

Ten minutes later Jimin closes the door to the test subject enclosures, “Hey. I got here early so-”

“Please stop petting the test subject.” You cut him off. Making a few changes on the newest serum you look over at him, “It skews the results.”

  * I have a request! A drabble with Taehyungie and "I'm about 75% sure this won't explode on us."



Heart racing, you watch Taehyung’s form as he folds himself around the box, “Are you sure you know what you are doing?”

His wide shoulders shrug as his deep voice whispers, “Sure. It’s just this wire,” he pauses, his fingers moving to a different wire, “or maybe this one.”

“Don’t say that!” You harshly whisper back, trying not to startle him as you pull at the ropes tying you in place.

You watch, incredulously as he begins laughing, one hand holding his side, “Just trying to lighten the mood, love.” He smiles at you, “How do you manage to get yourself in these situations anyway?”

“I wouldn’t be in this situation if you hadn’t have told people about me in that v-live.” You grumble back at him.

He shrugs again, “Just proclaiming my love for you.” Suddenly he sits up straighter, “I’m about 75% sure this won’t explode on us.” His boxy grin flashes at you before he unfolds his legs and takes the few steps to you. “Let’s get you out of-”

**BOOM!**

  * I'm not too picky about which idol, surprise me! But could you include "I was told there would be no side effects." ??



A cough behind you startles you as you stretch to place a box on the top shelf. “Do you work here?” A slightly accented voice whispers against your ear.

Pulling back, you whip around to face the man, “Yes I do.” You eye him, his mouth and nose covered by a black face mask and a dark ball cap pulled down low over his eyes. Small tufts of stark blonde hair peek out at the edges, you plaster a smile on your features, “What can I help you with today?”

He reaches out and grabs you by the elbow, dragging you toward the back of the building, “I need help with-” he pauses, his eyes darting around the room, “with a product I purchased here.” He looks back at you, “Is there a back room I we can go into?”

“Um…” You look him up and down before deciding that you could probably take him if he tried anything. Walking to the nearest employee only door, you show him into the employee lounge. “Now what can I help you with.”

As soon as the door closes he rips of the mask and hat, “I hate those things.” Tossing them onto the nearest couch his eyes return to yours, “I bought one of those love potions,” he points over his shoulder and you roll your eyes, “I was told there would be no side effects. But,” his gaze roams your figure, “I keep seeing you in my dreams.” His voice drops as he stalks toward you, backing you up against a wall.

Your breath catches in your throat, an overwhelming feeling of familiarity washing over you, “I- I- don’t know you.” You stammer, fighting your racing heart to get out.

A wide, sensual smile spreads across his lips, “The name is Wang, Jackson Wang.”

  * Jin Jin Jin! "We're being held hostage and you raid the fridge?"



“We’re being held hostage and you raid the fridge?” You whisper harshly as you see the light pop on, filling the darkened house with light.

“What? I’m hungry.” He turns back to the contents, “YA!” His loud exclamation startles you, making you jump.

Looking sharply to the stairs, your ears perked for any noises coming from the rooms upstairs, “What?!”

“They don’t have any kimchi!” His voice picks up volume, causing you to rush to him and clamp a hand over his lips.

“Shut up!” You whisper loudly as you stretch onto your tippy toes to keep your hand over his mouth when he stands up straight.

Suddenly, a light fills the stairway and you both freeze. Jin’s eyes widen, the serious tone of the situation seeming to finally settle in for him. Heart racing you both stay in that same spot waiting for the inevitable, but after what feels like a lifetime, the light flicks back off, no one coming to check on where you were supposed to be in the basement, nor investigating the kitchen where the weak light from the fridge still fills the space.

  * How about New Years Eve with Jin for the drabble request thing



Your hands grasp onto Jin’s as he pushes up against your back, his hands softly covering your eyes, blocking out any light and keeping you from seeing anything around you, “Where are we going?” The whisper leaves you, as you feel the ground squish beneath your bare toes. He’d made you wear a blindfold until just a few minutes ago when he’d told you to lift your feet and took off your shoes.

“Shh.” His breath ghosts across the shell of your ear. “Trust me.”

“Of course I trust you.” You reply back, a tinge of hurt in your voice.

The smell of hot food fills your senses, a tinge of spice in the air as he places a reverent kiss against the column of your neck, “Happy New Years!” He lifts his hands from your eyes to rake his fingers through your hair.

“The ball hasn’t dropped yet.” You giggle as your eyes snap open. Spread across his long dining table is what looks like a full buffet. “Did you make ALL of this?” Your voice incredulous.

“Of course.” He shrugs as if it nothing, a soft smile gracing his plump lips.

“Who else is eating with us?!”

“Just us tonight.” His smile deepens, one hand reaches into his pocket.

  * Hmm, perhaps Vamp! Jimin and uh.. ".. What are you doing..?" and "How in the world is that normal in anyway???", something like that :D and congrats on 800!!!!!!!!!



Strange slurping noises echo through your kitchen as you walk through your front door. Silently you creep through your house, moving from the living room to the threshold of the kitchen.

“I can hear your heart beating.” A soft voice playfully calls to you as the slurping noise stops.

Flicking on the light, you scream. Inches from your face is a starkly beautiful man, his lips curl into a sinister and seductive smile. “Jimin! What the fuck are you doing!?”

“Scaring you apparently.” He dead pans as he turns from you and returns to the counter.

You watch as he lifts a slab of raw steak to his mouth and begins to slurp along the edges of it, catching all the juices before they run down his arms. “That’s not normal.”

His eyebrows raise, disappearing behind the fringe of hair on his brow, “It is to me.”

Shrugging at him, you being to pull out the things you need to make yourself a salad. Slicing through the cucumber in your hand a sharp sting has you pulling back, the knife dropping to the floor, barely missing your foot.

**Plunk.**

The slab of meat hits the counter, causing your head to snap up at the sound. Your eyes meet empty space where Jimin had been mere seconds before.

Slim fingers wrap around your wrist, “Let me help you with that.” He pulls the fingers of your other hand from where they had curled around your injured one. 

Frozen in shock you watch as his tongue peeks between his lips and licks up the drop of blood sliding down your hand. Slowly, he trails it along your hand until his lips envelope your finger, his eyes closing as a moan escapes him. You feel a shudder rock through your body in echo of his moan.

“How in the world is that normal in anyway?” The question escapes you on a whisper.

His eyes languidly glide open as he drops your hand to curl his fingers through your hair, “It’s always been normal for me.” His words ghost through the space between you, and you see desire pool dark in his eyes. Heat rushes through you as the tips of his teeth extend. Licking his plump lips he pulls you closer until they lock onto your collar bone.

  * Jimin and "What did you expect me to do, the cancan?"



An eerie glow emanated from the glass bottle as it spun lazily in the center of the circle of friends.

“Yah! It’s you again Jimin-ssi!” Jungkook’s voice rang through the room as Jimin groaned.

“Dare.” He huffs out in a whiny voice.

A sly smile spreads across Yoongi’s face, “Dare you to dance for Y/N.”

Heat spreads across your cheeks and up your chest as you watch Jimin unfold his legs and stand. Languidly he walks to the portable speaker and turns the music up. A slow and sensual beat rolls through the room, a smirk pulls the corner of Jimin’s lips as he rolls his hips deliberately. One hand pulls the hem of his shirt, languidly displaying his abs inch by inch.

“YAH!” Jin yells through the room, grabbing ahold of Jimin’s arm and dragging him back to the floor, “You can’t dance like that!”

Deep chuckles bubble from Jimin’s chest, “What did you expect me to do, the cancan?”

  * Yandere Jinyoung please and thank you!



“What do you think you’re doing?” His voice was deep and filled the space around him in a dark shroud.

“Huh?” You brush his hand off your shoulder, “I don’t know what you mean.”

Jinyoung’s eyes suddenly get darker, “Why didn’t you tell him not to touch you?”

You think back to who touched you today, brows furrowing you look deeply into his eyes, “Do you mean Bambam?” 

His hand comes up and cups your cheek, but you pull back suddenly, “Yes. Why does he get to touch you but I can’t?”

You feel him press forward against you as you try to step further back, but the cold stone of the wall stops you, “I don’t-” You stammer, your heart thudding in your chest. Jinyoung has never treated you this way.  _ Why is he doing this now? _ “I don’t know what you mean.” Your voice comes out on a wavering whisper.

Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows hard, his hands come up boxing in your head and holding you captive, “Can’t you tell? Don’t you see how perfect we are together?” His hot breath fans across your face, causing you to cringe.

“I don’t understand.” You wince as he dips closer to you.

Jinyoung’s lips capture yours in a harsh, probing kiss. Lightning fast you bring your hands up against his chest and shove him from you. Jinyoung lands hard against the carpeted floor, paces from you. “How can you not feel what’s between us?” His voice becomes louder.

A sob escapes you, “I have never liked you like that.” Pressing your hand against your lips you move to leave the room.

Suddenly, his strong arms wrap around you tightly, hands grasping your neck firmly, air cut off you claw at his arms trying to get free. As darkness begins to fill your vision you hear his voice in your ear, “If I can’t have you, no one will.”

  * Seungkwan and "Last slice of pizza?!"



A high pitched scream echos through the halls, “-last slice of pizza?!”

The piercing tones bounce of the walls, assaulting your eardrums as you wince. Quickly, you find a corner of a dark room to curl up in, folding yourself over your slice of pizza. Seungkwan was notorious for being more than a little dramatic about, well, about anything.

Your teeth sink into the hot, melted cheese, flavors blooming across your palate.

**BAM.**

The door to the room you’d hidden in bursts open, “I can smell the cheese in here.” Seungkwan’s voice floats through the room, hushed and dangerous.

A small squeak escapes your lips and his eyes pin you in place. You try to will yourself from the corner, his gaze keeping you in place as he stalks forward.

“Why did you take the last piece of pizza?” The tone in his voice suddenly sounds more hurt than angry.

“Um-” your eyes dart side to side, “I didn’t know it was the last?” You shrug.

  * Would you do Cinderella as a prompt with Jeonghan?



“Why are you crying, child?” A sweet voice called out to Jeonghan where he slumped over the table, soft sniffles the only other sound in the room.

His head snaps up, turning toward the sound. There at the end of the table stands a woman in a long lavender dress, shining in the light as if covered in precious gems. “Who- who are you?” He stammers.

“I’m your fairy godmother, silly.” Her voice tinkles on a small giggle, hands lifting, drawing attention to the slender glass wand in her hand. “What has made you so sad?” Her tender voice enticing Jeonghan to answer.

Sweeping the long locks of hair that had fallen forward, back with his hand he merely whispers, “I worked so hard to be able to go, but-” He gestures to the fireplace where his stepmother had tossed the bucket of grains he’d diligently harvested.

The fairy godmother looked to the ashes, “Oh that. Let me help with that.” With a flick of her wand ten pure white doves flew into the fireplace, picking through the cinders until all the grain was deposited once again in the bucket.

Jeonghan’s eyes stared in wonder, “Tha- thank you.” But then he shakes his head is dismay, “I still won’t be able to go. The carriage has already left and I could never walk to the ball.”

Eyes crinkling with her wide smile, “That I can do as well. Follow me.” She strode purposefully out to the garden stopping before a large pumpkin. “This will do.” She muttered as her wand tapped the skin. Suddenly, it began to grow, enlarging and changing until it was a beautiful, copper carriage. “Now for the horses…” Scanning the area around her she found four mice scurrying along the side of the garden shed. “You lot will do perfectly.” With another flick they floated through the air, transforming into dapple gray mares before settling in place in front of the carriage. Looking around her again she tapped her chin with the tip of her wand, “Just need a footman and a driver.” Peering through the bushes she suddenly smiled, “Ah ha! You two will do perfectly.” Coming back to the carriage she placed two striped lizards on the ground before her. Tapping each lightly on their heads the two lizards transfigure into tall, wiry men, each nondescript in features, but dressed in fine silks to match the carriage. “There. Now you should be all rea- Ah!” She jumps cutting herself off when she turns to face Jeonghan again. “Dear child, why are you not dressed for the ball?”

Jeonghan looks down at the ripped and tattered clothing he was allowed, “I don’t have anything else.” His voice is sheepish and abashed.

She tutts to herself as she makes a circle around him, appraisingly, “We can fix that.” Jeonghan feels a soft tap of her wand on the crown of his head. A tingling sensation covers his frame, sending shivers through him. “That’s much better.”

Looking down, Jeonghan finds himself in the most splendid clothing he’s ever seen in his life. The fabric smooth and slightly cool to the touch. Soft touches of coppery embroidery hem each sleeve and run the length of each edge. “Thank you!” Tears shine in his eyes as he reaches to hug the fairy.

“Tis nothing.” She pats him lightly on the back, “Now hurry or you’ll be late.” Pushing him toward the carriage she helps him climb the steps. As the carriage begins to pull away she jumps, “I almost forgot,” She shouts after the carriage, “At the stroke of midnight the magic will fade.” 

  * What about an A/B/O au with Tae? Heat suppressants?



Loud banging filters through the walls of your apartment, originating in the one next yours. Worried, you look at the wall as it shakes from an impact. ‘I hope Tae is okay in there?’ Your neighbor Taehyung had moved in a little less than a month ago and you’d become fast friends, but sometimes you felt like he was keeping something from you. As another heavy clash rocks your adjoining wall, you force yourself to stand with the intention of going to check on him.   
Cautiously, you pad out your front door to stand before his. Slowly, your closed fits extends to rap softly on the barrier. The apartment goes silent beyond the threshold causing your heart to race. “Tae?” You call out, hoping he can hear you through the wood.

“Go home.” His gruff voice sounds as if it’s just on the other side of the door. He sounds rough and horse.

Jiggling the door handle you call out again, “Tae, you don’t sound good. Can I please help you?”

Ragged panting can be heard loudly through the door, “Just go home.”

Digging one hand into your pocket you retort, “You don’t sound good.” Pulling forth the spare key he’d given to you so you could water his plants while he was out on business trips, you slide the teeth into the lock, “I’m coming in.”

“No! You can’t!” His voice sounds panicked, making you worry more.

Adrenaline kicking in thinking that your friend is injured seriously, you shove against the door getting it open enough to slip inside yourself. You come face to face with a heaving, sweaty, ravaged looking Tae. “Oh no!” You whisper as your hand lifts toward him and he tries to flatten himself against the wall. “Tae, what’s wrong? Are you sick?”

Dark circles ring his eyes, his hair standing in tufts as if he’d been pulling at it, “My meds.” he stutters as you step closer, his nostrils flaring, “No, don’t come any closer. I won’t be able to stop myself.”

“Stop yourself from what?” You ask quietly as you slide your foot inches closer. Taehyung’s eyes change drastically, a tint of yellow seeping into the irises.

“This.” He whispers just before his hands wrap around your hips possessively and he presses you back against the wall. His lips captures yours in a rough and passionate embrace, a deep growl rumbling through his chest. Sharp teeth suddenly nip your bottom lip making you whimper and your eyes fly open. 

“Tae?!” You squeak, as his lips pull back revealing wolfish teeth, the yellow flashing brighter in his eyes.

A deep, shuddering breath sweeps through his body as he closes his eyes. “Y/N,” his voice comes out on a sigh, “please don’t be afraid of me.”

Slowly, you shake your head in denial, “I could never be afraid of you.”

His golden eyes snap back to yours, “I’m a wolf, how could you not be afraid of me?” The fear of rejection shines clearly in his eyes as he keeps them trained upon yours.

You smile softly. “I love you too much to be afraid.”

Tae’s hands softly cup your cheeks. “I’ll never hurt you.” His lips dip down to meet yours once more. “If I’m ever too rough, stop me. Please.” He whispers against you.

“Always.” You whisper back before threading your fingers through his hair.

  * Jungkook and "don't you have to be stupid somewhere else?" "Not until 4"



A puff of air dances through your hair and tickles your cheeks, a hint of peppermint floating across your senses with it. This is the second time in the last fifteen minutes that Jungkook has done this, trying to draw your attention away from the book in your hands. Rolling your eyes, you continue reading, ignoring his antics.

“He looked deeply into her eyes…” Jungkook’s voice whispered behind you as he read over your shoulder.

Huffing, you close your book slightly and turn to look at him, “Why are you doing that?”

“Doing what?” He asked, feigning innocence.

“Whatever.” You mumble, returning to your book.

Jungkook’s chin settles on your shoulder as he begins reading again, “Kade looked over his shoulder at her before-”

You turn the book so he can’t see the pages, “You really don’t want to read this Kookie.”

He slips himself between your back and the couch, pressing himself tightly against you and again begins to read. “His hands drug along her sk-” A loud choking sound cut off Jungkook’s words. A low chuckle starts in your belly as you feel him sputtering for words, “You, you, you read that stuff?!”

“Yes, Kookie. I do. I’m an adult, just as you are,” you pause eyeing him over your shoulder, “supposedly.”

“But why?!” His hands flounder in the air as if trying to grasp the meaning of your romance novel.

Sighing deeply you lay the book in your lap, “Because I like them.” Out of the corner of your eye you see him open his mouth to say more but you hold up a finger to stop him, “Don’t you have to be stupid somewhere else?”

Suddenly, his jaw snaps shut, a determined look filling his eyes as Jungkook’s arms wrap firmly around your middle while he leans in and whispers in your ear, “Not until 4.” 


	2. Follower Celebration

  * X-mas Cuddles



“Merry Christmas, Baby.” Hoseok’s voice softly ghosts across your ear as he presses firmly against your back. His arms wrap around you, one over your shoulder the other around your waist. A little black box catches your eye as it rests upon his open palm.

Your breath sucks in as your eye go wide. “Hobi?” Your voice is small as you turn in his arms. His bright smile greets you as he brings the box back in front of him and descends to the floor on one knee. Achingly slow, he opens the container. There on the little velvet pillow winks the biggest stone you have ever seen in person.

“Baby,” He pauses to clear his throat, a small sign of how nervous he is and your eyes dart back to his, “Will-” his voice breaks and you smile brighter than ever before as you kneel with him.

“Yes! Hobe yes!” Your arms wrap themselves around his neck as you swoop in for a kiss to seal the promise.

  * Eggnog



Unlocking your front door, you notice the eerie silence that greets you. Normally the apartment you share with the boys is filled with noise. If it’s not Tae and Kookie playing video games loudly, it’s Jimin singing as he walks around the house, sometimes you can feel the vibrations from the studios near the back of the apartment. 

The lights flip on suddenly as you close the door behind you, “Happy-” Jungkook trails off, his attention suddenly caught by Jimin’s wild flailing. Jimin had been crouching behind the door and been thrown off balance when you’d opened the door.

His laughter proceeding him, Jin stands from behind the couch, “Sorry Dumpling. We starting drinking the nog without you. I guess Kookie’s just a little distracted.”

The smile on your face falls slightly as a blush slowly develops on your cheeks, “Do you mean the eggnog I made? The pitcher in the fridge?”

Yoongi takes a big gulp from his cup, “Yep. It’s good,  Jjalishan.”

Haltingly, you look around the room at all their faces. Hoseok’s slightly red cheeks, Namjoon’s glaring dimples, and the obvious smiles plastered on Kookie and Tae’s faces. That’s when you look to the pitcher, most of it was gone, in fact the was probably just enough left for you to have one cup yourself. Cautiously, you walk to the pitcher, the smell of the hard liquor was unmistakable. Looking back up, you catch the smirk at the corner of Yoongi lips, “You helped me make this, you knew there was liquor in there.” He just unapologetically shrugs.

  * Yule Log



Jimin’s happy voice precedes him as he practically skipped his way into the room, “Merry Christmas Jin-hyung!”

“Mmhumrumn.” Jin replies around the mouth full of rolled chocolate cake.

Screeching to a halt, Jimin looks over the scene before him. Jin was sat at a table, a giant Yule log in front of him, fork stabbing through the layers, and a camera set on a tripod in front of him. “Are you doing a live?” Jimin asks as he reaches to snag a bite of the moist dessert.

“Yah!” Jin yells, batting his hand away before he could reach the cake. “Yes. It’s a Holiday Eat Jin.” His smile reaches each ear as he wolfs down another fork full.

“Can I have some too?” Jimin pouts.

Jin shakes his head in a no manner, “Mmmm!” The loud moans of pleasure follow Jimin as he sulks his way from the room.

  * Santa's Cookies



“Are they both asleep?” Hobi whispers against your ear as you reach the last step to your first floor.

You smile as his warm arms wrap around your waist, “They’re all tucked in and were asleep when I left.”

His nose nudges against your jawline as he trails little kisses down your neck. Warm shivers follow the path made by his lips. “Merry Christmas, love.”

You turn in his arms, lips hovering above his own, “Merry Chris-”

“Daddy?” A small voice calls from the top of the stairs.

Hobi sighs heavily before turning, “You’re supposed to be in bed little miss.” His voice filled with a playful tone as he climbs the stairs to scoop up one of the twins.

You can hear her little voice questioning him as he strides into their room, “Are you sure Santa will eat the cookies?”

“Of course he will.” His deep voice rumbles, a low chuckle following. “But you have to go to sleep or he can’t come.”

Mere moments late he backs out of the room, quietly closing the door as he crosses the threshold. Silently he motions with his fingers to move into the living room. “Should probably eat these quickly before we head to bed ourselves.” A mischievous grin crosses his features as he lifts one heavily frosted cookie to his lips.

  * Sneaky Snuck



With the most blasé expression he can pull, Yoongi breezes past the kitchen entryway. His destination clear in his mind, but his outward appearance as unconcerned as possible. “So what’s on the menu today, Jin?”

“Bulgogi.” The elder calls without turning from his work.

Yoongi smirks as he wanders into the living room, eyeing the precisely decorated tree in the corner just to the left of the flat screen tv. Keeping his gaze straight ahead he glides up to the glass just to the left of tree, his hands casually resting in his pant pockets.

“Yoongi-hyung,” Taehyung’s voice calls from the shared hallway, “could you-” Stopping to take in the scene in the common space his eyes narrow, “Are you trying to peek again?” Yoongi’s slightly outstretched hand stops mere inches from the gift he had almost gotten into his grasp. “You know that’s not how surprises work.”

“What else would you expect from him?” Jimin snickers as he walks by the other two. “What do you need help with Tae-ah?”

  * Ugly Sweater



Bright flashing lights suddenly fill the darkened room as holiday carol music begins to drift from the grand in the corner. “HARK THE HERALD ANGELS SING,” Hobi’s off tune voice fills the echoing room. 

You wince as you look toward the thriftily decorated tree to see him standing there in the ugliest sweater you’ve ever laid eyes on. It had tinsel sewn into the seams, flashing lights that outlined the shape of a house in garish hues of red and green, and in neon lights flying across his collar was Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. The piano sounds beautiful, a strange juxtaposition to Hobi’s singing, and look towards it to see if a stereo had been placed there. As if glowing, Yoongi sits at the keys, his finger gliding across them, his eyes closed as if he doesn’t need them to know where those notes are. Suddenly, they open, piercing straight through you as he stares into your own. A small smirk forms on his lips as his tongue peeks between them. That’s when the memories of the last time you’d seen him at the piano come rushing back, heat fills your face and your thighs press together as you do your best to keep a fragment of your modesty in the crowd of holiday party goers.

  * Hanging the Lights



A loud crash echoes from the balcony of the apartment you share with the boys. Running feet is the next sound you hear. “Y/N tell me that’s not you outside again?” Yoongi’s voice booms through the house.

“Not me.” You pipe up as you poke your head out of your studio.

Yoongi looks at you before looking back to the balcony, “Then who’s outside now?”

“It’s Namjoon.” Jungkook haulers from his room where him, Jimin, and Tae are all playing games together.

Jin steps out of the kitchen, his apron covered in white powder, “What is he doing now?”

Suddenly, Hoseok comes hurtling in through the front door, “Joon I got the hook-” he skids to a halt just before Jin and Yoongi when he sees the dark looks covering their features. A demure smile spreads across his lips and he shrugs, “He wanted to put up lights outside.”

Namjoon’s voice suddenly calls from the balcony, “Can I maybe get some help out here?” 

Seven pairs of eyes snap to the sliding door where you can all see Namjoon stood on the other side of the pane, lights tightly wrapped around him and a sheepish smile covering his face.

  * New Years Fireworks



“Five. Four. Three.” The voices of the boys pressed close around you fill your eyes as the excitement of the night fills your veins. “Two. One.”

Your eyes close as you make your wish, and plush lips meet yours just as the first firework explodes in the air above you. A small squeak of surprise leaves you, granting the lip’s owner to sneak his tongue into your mouth. As the sultriness of the movements his lips make against your own soft ones, you sneak a look through your lashes. 

Jimin’s warm, mischievous eyes greet you as he lick one last swipe across your bottom lip before pulling back the tiniest amount, “Happy New Year, love.” His soft voice whispers across you.

Then everyone else is crashing around you, hugging you tightly and screaming in merriment. A warmth snakes its way up your chest and fans across your cheeks as you think of it again and again, your first kiss, with Jimin nonetheless, and you feel like it’s an omen as to where your year is taking you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of drabbles from request made to my tumblr page, btsflufflysmut.

**Don't Lie -**

“Why do you always do this?” You ask quietly, your shoulders slumping in anguish, “Do you think I’m dumb?” Tears shine in your eyes as you meet his gaze again, “Do you think I don’t know?” Adrenaline begins to course through your veins as your heart rate picks up, thrumming through your limbs.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Jungkook’s voice is steady and he returns your gaze confidence oozing through every syllable he utters. “I haven’t done anything wrong.”

Tears slide down your cheeks as you feel the desperation in the air, you want so badly for all the rumors to just be lies, but you can’t deny the photographic evidence that had been presented to you, “Don’t lie to me.”

Jungkook lifts his hands to hold your shoulders, but you shrug away and step back out of his reach, his eyes search your face, “What is going on? What is it?” Fear begins to lace through his words as his hands drop almost as if an admission of defeat.

“Who is she, Kookie? Who is the girl you’re seeing?” Confusion mars his perfect brow. Tossing your hands in the air you continue, “The one that you take to lunch almost every day. The one that meets you at the studio. Who is she?” 

Recognition slides into his warm chocolate eyes, “You mean the new staff member, Soomin? She’s just a staff member. She’s new.” He sees the roll or your own eyes, “I swear. She’s married even.”

Your head lowers, despair overwhelming you, “I swear if you say another word, I’ll leave.”

“But-” Hands flying to his hair he moves as if to rip it out as you turn towards the door.

Mere steps from the door, hands grip your sides, pulling you up against his warm chest, “Kitten,” His breath ghosts along the shell of your ear sending ripples through you, his solid arms wrap firmly around you, “You,” he punctuates the word by giving you a tight squeeze, “You are the one I love. I swear to you, I would never do anything with anyone else. You are the only one I want. Can’t you see that?” He turns you, his hand softly lifting your face, your eyes squeeze shut, tears still leaking from beneath the lids, “Look in my eyes and tell me you don’t see it.” The determination in his voice strikes a cord within you, pulling on your heart strings.

Lifting your lashes slowly, cautious but hoping beyond hope to believe in him. There you see it, the depth of his sincerity shining brightly back at you, “Kookie.” A sob rips past your lips.

Hands softly cup your cheeks as he leans down, lips capturing your own in a gentle yet passionate embrace as all the warmth of his love pours into you. Pulling away slightly, “I love you, Kitten.” His breath flits across your moistened lips, “Please don’t ever leave me.” You hear the pain and fear envelope his usually strong voice as it wavers, “I don’t think I could go on without you.”

**Gucci Looks Good on You -**

The sizzle bacon fills the kitchen as you quietly make yourself some breakfast, looking up at the clock over your table you correct yourself, brunch. A slow smile flits across your lips. The boys had gotten home late last night, and Tae had been a little more clingy than usual.

Long fingers sweep the hair from the back of your neck just before soft, warm kisses are lavished reverently across your nap, a soft moan escaping you. “You look so comfy, and cuddle-able.” Taehyung’s deep and gravelly voice greets you as he plucks at the oversized sweater you’d donned earlier after carefully removing yourself from the tangle of the man’s limbs. “I think I like this better on you than on me.” His fingers steal their way under the hem of said clothing.

Lightning flashes along your nerves as you remember the late night romp you’d had, even though you’d been sure he would have been beyond exhausted, but he’d proven his stamina was up for any challenge and had only pulled you close to cuddle as the sun was peeking over the horizon. “I guess you had an ulterior motive when you literally ripped my clothes off last night.”

From the corner of your eye you see the smirk cross his features, “I’ll replace them.”

“If you need night clothes, I’ve got plenty of white shirts.” Kookie’s voice calls from the kitchen doorway. Snapping your gaze to him you catch the wink he throws your way. “You making breakfast this morning, Kitten?”

“That I am.” You smile again as more of the boys filter in from their seperate rooms.

“I’m telling you, we need to just make one room bigger and…” Jimin trails off as he catches sight of you a small pout forming on his plump lips before he turns back to Yoongi, “See! If we all just shared a bed-”

Yoongi cuts him off, “If you’d have won RPS it would have been your turn. Stop complaining.” His eyes look you up and down, “Gucci looks good on you,  Jjalishan.” A sly smirk tilts the corner of his lips, “But I’m surprised you’re able to stand this morning.”

A deep flush envelopes your cheeks as you choke.

“Ya! Hyung, don’t embarrass her like that.” Taehyung pats you on the back until you start breathing normally again.

Yoongi’s hand envelopes your own holding the spatula, “I’ll take over, you go rest, you’ll need all your strength.”

Nodding you turn to see six sets of eyes hungrily watching your every move.

**No Panties -**

“Hm, no panties, today?” You whisper, a playful lilt to your voice. Your fingers hook into the band of Yoongi’s pink silk pajamas.

“Just keep that in mind while I’m on stage, Jjalishan.” He dips down to capture your lips in a deep, pluduring grasp. As he works his tongue past your lips your nerves light on fire.

“On set in five!” A crewman calls loudly over the headsets.

Yoongi pulls back slowly, taking one last swipe at your lips before he winks and struts to his position.

Everything south of the border has been lit on fire and he knows it and you know that by the end of this stage set you’re going to be more frustrated than you’d ever been in your life. Every thrust of his hips, every swipe of his tongue across his lips, you feel like a dart straight to your core. The dark looks in his eyes everytime they caught yours in the shadows sent shivers through you as your own panties became more and more soaked. As the song progressed you see the evidence of his own arousal slowly becoming more and more apparent until the only thought running through your mind was, ‘ _ Tonight is going to be a long one.’  _

**Gym Shorts -**

“Kookie, it’s morning.” You whisper softly as you ruffle his hair before slipping from under the covers.

“Mmm.” He mumbles quietly as he stretches with his eyes closed.

A secretive smile forms on your lips as you pull a shirt from his closet and slip it over your shoulders. With a look of your shoulder to see his still in bed you snag a pair of his gym shorts and slip them on before leaving, the door left open behind you.

Humming lightly to yourself, you move to the next boys room, slowly waking them all one by one. Well, all of them except for Hobi and Yoongi, the former was awake and cheering when you first woke up and the later hadn’t gone to sleep at all the night before as you’d found him in the Genius Lab right where you’d left him the night before. Shaking your head you make your way to the kitchen to help Jin fix breakfast.

“Dumpling, could you please get the salt out and set the table?” Jin calls as he hears your soft footsteps enter behind him.

Giving him a quick hug from behind you hop over to the cupboards and begin getting everything out a bright smile plastered on your face.

“Morning Kitt-” Jungkook stops frozen in place in the doorway.

Looking over you see his eyes glued to the clothing adorning your figure, “Everything okay Kookie?” Your voice is small and hesitant as you make cautious steps toward him. “Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?” Your mind races through all the possible things you could have done wrong or should have done instead, anxiety making your heart begin to race faster and faster.

Haltingly, his hand reaches out to tug softly on the hem of his shirt as it billows around your torso, “No, like… It’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.” His voice is quite and slightly bewildered sounding.

“Is it okay? I mean I can go change into my own clothes if you’d like. I really didn’t mean to do anything to upset you?” You voice gets higher and faster as you speak, trying to come up with everything you can to make it better. Turning quickly you begin to walk back to the room where your own clothes were stored. You’d only moved in with them a few weeks ago and as of yet a room designated specifically for you hadn’t been decided on so you’d been floating between rooms and keeping your clothes in Namjoon’s closet as he had more open space than the rest.

His hand shoots out catching your elbow before you make it more than two steps away. Pulling you up against his chest he winds his arms around you holding you close, “Kitten.” His breath whispers against your ear and your eyes widen as you feel something hard prode against you at the small of your back. One hand slides under the hem of the shirt sending shivers down your spine as the rough calluses of his fingers dance against your ribs, “I’m not angry or upset. I love that you’re wearing MY clothes.” His tongue makes a small path up the side of your neck before he places a soft kiss at the corner of your jaw. Lightning strikes through your veins and you feel a pool of arousal form a puddle in your panties. Releasing you he turns, “What’s for breakfast Jin-hyung?” The little twit doesn’t sound even remotely phased and you turn to see him nonchalantly picking up dishes to put on the table.

**Dior -**   


Yoongi wiped the drop of sweat from Namjoon’s brow before it dropped into his eyes.

“The one in the white suit, right?” Namjoon’s voice whispers, the heat of it puffing out around him.

Sarcasm laces through Yoongi’s voice, “No the monkey in the bluejacket.” Seeing Namjoon’s eyebrow twitch he clicks his tongue, “Yes the white suit.”

“That’s gonna leave a mess.” He mutters under his breath.

Crackling filters through their respective ear pieces as Jimin hisses at them both after lifting his glass of whiskey to his lips, “What do you mean it’s going to leave a mess?”

Yoongi brings his binoculars back to his face, “Love, keep your eyes on the prize.” A smirk filters across his lips, “You look great in that suit, just get the pouch and move as far from him as possible.” Sarcasm drips from his voice, “Don’t want your pretty blue suit to turn other colors.”

Lifting his glass again, “Joon,” Jimin’s voice seethes with contempt, “What is he talking about?”

A low chuckle rumbles through Joon’s chest, “I brought the big gun today.”

“You should’ve said that yesterday.” Jimin hisses through his teeth. “I wouldn’t have worn the baby blue Dior then.”

**Change of Venue -**

“Wanna taste?” You see Jimin’s plush lips form the words, but you feel like a deer in the headlights as you stare at him, none of what he has said is registering in your brain. Slowly, he licks the spoon in his hand before a smirk forms on those pink pillows that your eyes just will not leave.

A hand suddenly blocks the mesmerizing view, “Huh… What?” You blink, blearily coming back to your senses.

A giggle bubbles up from him as he doubles over in mirth, “I asked if you wanted to taste my frozen yogurt.” Mirth twinkles in the corner of his eyes as he licks slowly across his bottom lips.

“Mmm-hmm.” You reply softly as your eyes follow the path his tongue leads you on. 

His spoon dips into his cup and he looks back up at you, “Say ah, Doll.” The smooth feeling of the spoon slides across your palate as his eyes devoured you. 

First the cloyingly sweet caramel hits you, the tang from the sea salt sends shivers through you, and the warm vanilla from the yogurt itself warms you from the inside. Closing your eyelids you savor the feeling, rolling it through your mouth as an almost silent moan escapes you.

“Mmm. I wonder how this would taste drizzled across you.” Jimin calmly states as if noting the weather. Snapping your head back up your gaze is met by the hunger in his own, flames dancing across your skin as he licks his lips once more. “Come on Doll. We need a change of venue.”

**Perfect Match -**

Tears slide down your cheeks as rage rips through you. You hadn’t expected your Valentine’s to go this way. Not even in your wildest dreams. When he’d come to you one week prior and told you how he wanted you to go to dinner with him on this day you had been so elated.  _ Did Jimin finally notice you? Did he see you for you? Was this the day he finally asked you to be his?  _ You’d dressed yourself to the nines after hitting the local branded stores and getting the works done on your hair and skin. Everything was perfect. Then he’d shown up to pick you up. 

His eyes went very round, “Are you bringing a date?”

Your heart plummeted. “Nope. Just being beautiful like always.”

A chuckle left him, as if you being beautiful was some kind of joke and you felt it like a knife prodding at your heart. “Anyway, I need you to hold onto this box.” It was velvety black and just the right size as he slipped it into your outstretched hand. “I’ll let you know when to sneak it back to me.”

“What’s it for Chimmy?” You use the nickname you’d given him all those years ago in middle school when you’d first set eyes on him and knew he was the most perfect boy there would ever be on this earth. His eyes always wrinkled into crescent moons when ever he smiled, just like he was doing now, but he’s not looking at you like he used to. His eyes are unfocused as if picturing someone else,  _ someone better _ , that small voice whispered from the darkest reaches of your mind.

“I’m gonna ask her today, Y/N.” The wistfulness in his voice wasn’t lost on you. It was overly apparent that he had found his perfect one, his match.

He’d dropped you off at the restaurant first, asking you to keep a low profile and letting you know he’d cover your meal. And not even twenty minutes later he’d returned with  _ her _ . She was just as perfect as Jimin. A beautiful female version, his perfect match. Heads turned as they were led to their table. He beamed, giving her that smile, your smile. He’d only ever given you that smile before, but now. Now the knife was stabbing you, shredding your heart with every touch, every look and each little movement they made.

You’d downed probably three bottles of wine before the waiter had kicked you out, but that was after he’d given you the signal and had to retrieve the little box from you. Before she could return and you’d have to see the one thing you knew would rip your heart from you forever you’d made just enough of a spectacle that they’d forcefully removed you from the building. Thankfully they’d called you a cab, not like you’d wanted to be there anyway. Some how you’d willed yourself up your apartment stairs and through your front door, slamming the locks closed behind you before collapsing to the floor, everything gone, darkness closed in around you and you let all the tears fall. There was nothing left for you.

Pounding on the door brought you back to the waking world. You must have fallen asleep at some point, the floor just as much a puddle as you were yourself. All of your insides reflected on the outside for the world to see. As you drag yourself toward the door the pounding gets louder, “I’m coming!” You try to shout, but it comes in more of a rasp, as you’d screamed yourself horse earlier.

“Y/N!” Jimin’s voice calls loudly through the door.

You freeze, fingers a hair's breadth from the nob. Your forehead thumps against the wood, “What do you want?”

“Please let me in. You sound horrible.” His voice sounds so sincere as if he cares. It sounds how you’d always wanted him to sound, like he loves you. But that can’t be true, not after what you saw tonight.

“Go home to her.” You whisper against the wood.

Jimin bangs against the door once more, “If you don’t open the door in the next five seconds I’m just going to use the spare.”

You wince as you remember the little piece of metal you’d handed over when you’d first moved into your own place. He’d all but forced you once he’d found out you’d be living alone.

Metal clinked against the knob as you heard him call out, “Five. I’m coming in.”

There’s no fighting it once he puts is mind to something so you just push yourself away from the door and turn your back. You can’t face him, not now, you don’t know if you’ll ever be able to. 

“Y/N.” His hands grasp your shoulders, “Why did you leave?”

Swallowing back the whimper before it could leave you, “I couldn’t watch anymore.”

Cautiously, he turned you, his thumbs coming up to wipe under each eye, “Oh, Y/N.” His arms wrap around you holding you tightly to his chest, “Who hurt you this much?”

You want to scream at him, rail against him and make him feel every stab you’d felt that night as you’d watched.

Suddenly, he pulls you back and his lips capture yours. The heat of them crashing into you, a shock wave dousing you in ice water, sending a gasp from between your lips. He takes that opening, his tongue plunging into you causing lightning to lick down your virtebre.

Pushing against his chest, you break away from him, but his arms still press you firmly against his front, “No we shouldn’t-” You grate out.

Without a word his hands wrap into your hair as he kisses you gently, this time a moan escapes you and he presses you closer, “Why did you leave?” His breath whispers across you as he leans his forehead against your own.

**Soul Marked -**

Your body shivers, but you barely notice the unconscious reaction to the freezing rain. You’ve become numb, your heart having frozen over and shattered long before the sky had joined you in your soul wrenching sorrow. Involuntarily, you began to rub your right inner wrist as if trying to soothe yourself, but the memory of what happened not even an hour earlier still haunted you. Replaying behind your eyelids.

You’d swung by the grocer on the corner near your workplace, hoping to just pick up a light snack for your commute home. A flash of purple hair caught your eye as you walked down the cereal aisle.

“Joonie!” A high pitched giggle stretched over the shelves.

“Shhh.” You’d recognized that voice. You would recognize your high school crushes voice anywhere, even if it had been nearly ten years since graduation. “Don’t want anyone to kick us out do you?” He asked the unknown girl.

That’s when you’d made the mistake of peeking around the corner. There they were tongues locked together in the most heated embrace you’d ever witnessed in person. Stabbing pain laced through your arm, matching the ache you’d felt when he’d said good bye for what was thought the last time.

Both of you had graduated early, making you and Namjoon minors still when you’d walked across that stage and therefore neither of you had gotten your soul marks yet. As you looked down you saw it sprawl across your wrist, his name blooming in the once bare space. A wrenching sound of pain reached your ears and you’d locked eyes with him before you ran. You’d run so hard and so fast that you’re legs felt as if on fire, your salty tears matching that burn.

_ He had someone. He would hurt her if he left for me. I could never do that to someone else.  _ You tried to soothe yourself more as you repeated those words in your head as fast as you could the conviction of them apparent in the grit of your teeth.

Reaching your home you unlocked the door and dragging your feet, you collapse onto your worn futon. Everything felt drained from you. The color gone from the world around you. His name, stark against your skin screams at you as you lift your hand to wipe your face, pain clenching your heart again.

Loud thudding suddenly sounded from the locked barrier. “Y/N!” A deep voice bellowed through the solid wood. “Let me in.” He paused to pound again, “We need to talk.”

“Why don’t you just leave?” You feebly call back. “How do you even know where I live?”

“Please, Y/N. It’s cold and wet out here.” Namjoon stops knocking as he hears you turn the lock.

Slowly, cautiously you crack the door, having left the chain locked, “What is there to talk about?” Keeping your eyes on the floor you see his feet shuffle slightly.

“Well, for starters, we haven’t seen each other for almost ten years. Maybe we could catch up?” His hand lifts, trying to catch your attention, and you see your name there, bold and blunt.

“I-” you swallow nervously, “I guess.” Opening the door fully you shamble to the side to give him space to enter.

Slipping past you he trails his fingers lightly against your shoulder before fully entering your home, “I like your place.” He smiles back at you, “It’s homey.” His dimple appeared, your clue that he was really smiling. You’d always loved that about his smile. Taking a seat on your futon he looked back at you where you still stood holding the door wide open, “Why don’t you come sit with me, and maybe close the door so the cold doesn’t get in.” His tone was light and playful as he pat the spot next to him.

**Without You -**

“Hey there gorgeous.” A voice whispered against your ear as you stood at the bar ordering.

Looking over your shoulder you see him, Jungkook, and rolling your eyes you ignore him. You knew better than to get involved with the most notorious playboy on campus.

“What? Not going to talk to me.” He puts on an air of being hurt, but he doesn’t sound very hurt at all.

Running your eyes from his feet to the tips of his hair, you drawl, “Maybe in another world.” You knew how he was, sure he was the hottest guy you’d ever seen, but you knew how hurt you’d be in the end.

His arm snakes around your waist, “That’s not what you said last night. Don’t you want to feel like that again?” Now he’s pressed right up against you, his heat soaking through your thin layers to send fires to coil in your center.

Holding back your slight moan as his fingers trail back and forth, playing with the waistline of your skirt, “Jungkook, stop making empty promises!” You nearly shout, trying to let him hear the conviction in your voice.

“Awe, but love, I know how much you love it.” His fingers slip under the band skin connecting with your own and lightning flashing through you. “Why don’t we head back to your place again.”

Your head throws back landing on his shoulder as he places a light kiss against your jawline. “Mmm.” Breathing slowly you try to calm your racing heart. “Maybe in an hour I’ll be home.”

His eyes twinkle at you as he nods before heading back onto the dance floor.

Not quite thirty minutes later you make eye contact with him, wink and slip out the front door to your waiting uber.  _ Let’s see how fast you can be Kookie. _ You smile to yourself as the driver zips quickly to your apartment, every light seems to be on your side turning green just before the car gets to the intersection.

Light as a feather you float through your door, riding the fuzzy feeling the night out has left under your skin. You’d hate to admit it to anyone, but yeah, you’ve definitely got a thing for Jeon Jungkook. You could admit it to yourself, but you knew that if you told anyone else you’d be lost and you knew from watching his relationships of the past, if you could call them a relationship. You’d seen how quickly he went through girls, you’d seen the hurt that he’d caused them. But you were different. No, not in the way that you thought you could change him, more that you wouldn’t let yourself get too attached to him.  _ He’s just a fling. _ You repeated the mantra another ten times while double checking that your home was suitable for guests, not that you cared much what he thought of your place.

Soft, almost hesitant knocks sound on your front door. A quick peek through the peephole shows you a nervous looking Jungkook on the other side. Confusion creases your brow. He’s never looked nervous before, why would he be nervous about you anyway?

Giving yourself a quick shake and a fast check in the mirror next to the door, you nod and open the door, “Well, hello. What brings you here this evening?” You utter, slightly sarcastic.

Affecting a casual smirk, Jungkook clicks his tongue, “You know why I’m here.” Stepping forward his arms snake around your waist, sparks blossoming where the pads of his fingers meet your bare midriff. He kicks the door closed as soon as he’s crossed the threshold and begins to walk you backward toward your tiny sofa.

Smiling coyly up at him you whisper, “I see. The usual Mr. Jeon?” your tone playful and sarcastic. You know he’s only here because he wants to get laid. You know that and yet you keep having to remind yourself every time he’s kisses turn soft and gentle, just like he is doing now.

“Maybe more.” He whispers against your lips as he leans closer, reverently placing caresses upon you, as if he’s come to worship at the altar of your body. His fingers ghost along your skin, tentatively playing with the band of your skirt.

Each excruciatingly slow movement of his fingers tighten the coiling knot in your center as they trace each of your curves. His lips move along your jaw until he finds the pulse in your neck. Just as his fingers finally dip below the band of fabric his teeth latch onto the rapidly increasing pulse, the slight sting causing an exquisite bloom of pleasure to unfurl with you, a soft moan escaping from your parted lips. A rumble begins in his chest as he slips beneath the lacy edge of your cheekys.

“Mmm. Lacy today?” He actually sounds amused.

A bark of a laugh leaves you, “Gotta dress nice for the club.”

“So not for me.” You can hear a slight tinge of hurt in his tone, but then his fingers become a fraction more rough as he slides two digits through your folds, a moan leaving you as he collects your natural lubricant before beginning to make lazy eights against your clit.

“Faster Kook.” You hum in frustration at his glacial speed fraying your nerves. 

His hand stilled, his jaw tightening against the side of your neck seconds before he withdrew his fingers, hooked his hands under your thighs and set off for you bedroom at a swift pace.

A sharp squeal spilled from you as he tosses you onto the mattress. As soon as you’re out of his arms he strips his shirt off and throws it into the corner, “Wow.” You murmur, just as in awe of his physique as the first time he’d stripped down.

Winking with a cocky grin on his lips he looks down at you sprawled across the bed sheets, “You too Doll.”

Peeling your own clothing from your skin you coyly smile up at him to see his pupils dilate, swallowing up the warm brown of his irises. Languidly, you spread yourself against the pillows, one hand reaching out for him.

Clicking his tongue at you, Jungkook crawls onto the foot of the bed, his eyes taking on a predatory light as he hoovers above you, his hands braced on either side of your head. At a glacial speed, he lined his hips up with your own, “You ready, baby?” His voice came out as stilted whisper, as if he was holding himself in check.

“Yes, Kookie.” You moan into his shoulder as he drags the tip of his cock along your moistened folds a soft chuckle emanating from his chest.

Sitting up, he pulls you by your hips until you’re at an angle balanced on his thighs. A mischievous smile cracks the line of his lips as he watches you fidget beneath him. A shiver passes over you with each rough pass of his glans against your clit.

“Just fuck me, Kookie.” You whine at him, fists pulling at the bedsheets.

With a grunt he slides in so deep his balls slap against your ass, the firm solidity of his length stretching your walls wide with a sharp sting of pleasure. He sinks into you faster as he watches his dick disappear into your slick depths.

“You feel so good,” the moan slips from you as you wrap your legs around him, urging him deeper, prodding him to pick up the pace. 

“Fuck, you feel-” he stutters as he bottoms out, “so good Doll.” As he slowly drags himself back out you whine in protest to the emptiness he’s left behind. A chuckle leaves him again as he slams back into you sending electric shocks through you. His lips wrap themselves around the side of your neck as he sucks a purpling spot into your pulse point, his hips pounding in time to the rhythm of your racing heart.

Deep grunts string together with your moans as the both of you climb higher and higher. The knot inside you pulling tighter and tighter. Jungkook’s relentless stride becoming harder and faster until you feel as if you’re going to black out from the ecstasy coursing through your veins.

“Yes! Yes!” You being to chant, the pitch getting higher and and higher until you feel the knot snap and you dive into the blissful oblivion.  
The squeeze of your walls around him has Jungkook joining you as white hot cum pumps through him and paints your walls. “Fuck, Doll,” He falls onto the pillow beside you as you both come down from your high, “that was amazing.”

“Mmmhmm.” You murmur beside him, your heart rate beginning to calm and you heave yourself up to head to your bathroom.

“Can I stay the night?” Kook asks, his eyes looking anywhere but at you.

Sucking your bottom lip between your teeth, you stand from the bed and walk towards your bathroom, “I’ve got to get up early,” You throw back over your shoulder, “maybe another time.” You hope you sound as nonchalant as you want to come across, your heart screaming to say yes and revel in snuggling just like a real couple would. But that’s not Jungkook’s MO, and you know you shouldn’t get attached like that.

From the corner of your eye you catch his shoulders slumping, “Oh.” His voice is soft and you can definitely hear the dejection in it. The sound grips at your heart, pulling the strings there tightly.

You turn slowly, “Why?” the whisper leaving you as you take in his form, his shoulders hunched in and a slight frown turning down the corners of his soft lips.

He looks up at you, “I just-” he looks around the room before standing. He shakes his head once and then squares his shoulders and locks his gaze with yours, “Because,” he purposely closes the distance between you, “because I like you Doll.” His hands reach for you, “I think I-,” he shakes his head once more, “No I know I love you.” His eyes bore into your own, the sincerity blaring loudly for you to see, “I’ve loved you for a long time, and I don’t want to go on without you anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on more requests, but wanted to let you all in on the fun. So I'll add the others as I finish them. 😊


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all the different text sizes and formating. None of it wanted to cooperate with me today.

**Love**

****

Heat floods your cheeks as you hear Namjoon’s deep voice whisper, “I want to see those pretty little lips wrapped around my cock.”

Yoongi’s hands slide down your sides, a trail of fire burning your flesh in his wake.

Across the room, spread across the couch seat, Namjoon’s own hands grasped behind his head as he watches Yoongi slowly strip your clothing from your frame.

His tongue laps against your ear, “Are you nice and ready for us, Love?” A shiver runs the length of your spine.

Namjoon moves one hand to his lap, pressing against the large bulge that has begun to form, “Keep your hands to your sides, Love.” His deep voice growls across the space just as you had begun to reach for Yoongi’s hair as he pressed dark kisses into your neck.

As the last piece of your clothing fell from your frame you huskily voiced, “Are you going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?”

Clicking at you Yoongi presses a hand into your lower back, pushing you forward onto your knees in front of Namjoon who slowly pulled down the zipper of his pants, “No talking back, Love.” His voice is at your shoulder again as his hands gently slide down the length of your back until his thumb gentle presses against the tight pucker of your asshole. “Pass me the lube, Joon.”

**Unlock the Door**

“Didn’t I say to sit still?” The heated breath fanning against your neck matched the raspy intonation, sending shivers down your spine. A whine escaped your throat, causing the producer to slap the outside of your thigh a bit more firmly than you expected as his long fingers curled around the mouse currently dragging across its pad. “The rules are so simple, kitten. Can’t you remember them?" 

The question itself wasn’t hard to answer, yet you found yourself entirely speechless as the struggle to remain motionless presented itself with each and every shift of the body situated beneath and behind you. Another slap bounced against the meat of your thigh, soothing circles rubbed against your skin just as quickly while soft beats to an unfinished track pulsed and bled from the now discarded headset dangling from the arm of your boyfriend’s chair.

"I need to behave if Daddy lets me sit with him while he works.” Your response is quiet, barely more than a strained whisper as his digits continue their good work over your flushed skin. “No noise-making, no distracting, and no whining.” The words were difficult to push past your lips due to the thick, turgid cock currently pressed deep inside you. Each breath either of you took was pure torture for your needy weeping cunt. 

“And what happens if you break any of my rules?” Your breath caught, eyes widening at the thought as a fresh wave of your arousal slicked over the hard length filling you just the way you liked it. 

“I don’t get to cum for three days.” Your quick response earned you the reward of large palms cupping your breasts, a quick flex of your boyfriend’s arms and you were pulled back against his chest entirely. 

“And do you think you’re behaving right now, princess?” Those same hands were squeezing and kneading now, pulling whimpers and breathy moans from your lips all too easily. “Words, darling, use your words.” He couldn’t make this easy for you, it seemed. 

“No, Daddy.” You were back to whispering again, your eyes cast down to the desk littered with notes and lyrics. His hands slipped away from your breasts then, your nipples hard and aching from the loss of his heat as work once more took priority in his mind. The only hint of his arousal was the heavy pulsing heat of his cock buried in your cunt. 

The gentle reminder was enough to convince your hips to lay gently against his, your ass cradled as your juices slowly leaked over his thighs and boxers. As hard as it was, you forced yourself to stay motionless and utterly silent lest he decide to actually punish you. The song progressed slowly, with your silent whines and your boyfriend’s work continuing unimpeded until heavy thumps shattered the tension-filled silence.

“Hyung! Are you done yet? It’s been hours!” Jimin’s voice rang high and clear, joined by Tae’s velvet fueled attempts to gain Yoongi’s attention through any means. 

“We’ll break the lock hyung!" 

The resulting sigh was in direct opposition to the sudden pulse from the hard dick casually filling you, but you had long suspected your boyfriend of having kinks he had yet to tell you about. 

"Daddy, should I unlock the door?” Your whisper was playful, the smile pulling at your lips only half serious as he stared at you in a mixture of shock and calculation.

**Dom Joon**

Tension roils off Namjoon’s shoulders as he steps through the threshold of the home you both share. Sharp, aggressive movements accompany everything that he does. His keys slam into the jar on the side table, his shoes almost shoot across the entryway as he kicks them off. “Joonie, is everything okay?”

His eyes lock onto your form, one brow cocking up as his jaw visibly clenches. The look he gives you sends a shockwave of shivers through your body, heat coiling in your center as you sink to your knees. As you hit the rough carpet, the fibers digging into your skin, a small, smug smirk of gratification flits across his lips. “Room. Now.” The words come out on a deep growl, each punctuated for full impact. Each syllable causing a small pond to form in what used to be a pair of pristine white panties.

Quickly raising, you move to the designated room, not the bedroom that you both share, but what would be the guest room. Namjoon had changed the handle so that when visitors came to call it could be locked, effectively keeping the room a sacred space for just the two of you. Silently you open the door as you feel the heat from his body soak into you, his frame inches from your back. Carefully you remove your outerwear, down to just those now drenched panties.

Clicking his tongue, you hear the smirk in his voice as his low words reach you, “Wet already?” His fingers pull your hair back, fastening it into a tight ponytail at the base of your skull, “I haven’t even begun yet.” The soft padding of his slippered feet fills your ears as you keep your head bowed. His feet stop as you assume he ponders the tools arrayed on the wall he’s facing. Shivers run down your spine in anticipation as your imagination begins to run away from you.

**The Quiet Game**

Taehyung’s eyes flit across your bare skin exposed by your off-the-shoulder top, causing heat to rise and fill your cheeks. Quickly, you scoop your purse from the side table, “I’ll see you guys later,” you mumble over your shoulder as you make your way to their front door.

“You don’t need to leave so soon.” Jimin’s voice sounds from just behind you, his breath ghosting along your ear.

You can feel the heat of his body radiating against your back as you take a stuttering breath, “What-” you shiver as you feel the feather-light touch of fingers along your uncovered shoulders, “What do you guys want to do?” You slowly turn to make eye contact with him.

“No one else is home today,” Taehyung says from the couch where he’s still sitting, legs spread wide and a smirk pulling his lips to one side.

Jimin smiles at you as well, “Wanna play?”

The smiles on their faces causes more heat to fill your body. Mentally smacking yourself, you push the thoughts away, “Gods, you always make me blush so damn much.” A shy smile flits across your features, “What game are we gonna play?”

They share a look between themselves that causes you to shiver. Their eyes snap back to you with a look you’ve not seen on their faces before. It’s one that effects you deeper than you’ve ever thought possible. Fire beings to lick across your skin, raking a path along your frame as their eyes roam your figure. A devilish smirk to match Taehyung’s settles on Jimin’s features, “Tae,” his eyes never leave you as he asks his question to the man seated behind him, “Should we play the quiet game?” His tone of voice makes you think that this isn’t going to be your typical ‘quiet game’, like there’s something mischevious behind their intentions.

“That is a very fun game.” Tae’s eyes meet yours, “Would you like to play with us?”

A shiver runs the length of your spine as you become more and more curious about this ‘game’, “What are the rules?”

Deep chuckles leave his chest in rumbles as Jimin answers your question, excitement evident in his voice, “That same, whoever makes noise first loses.”

You smile, you’ve always been the best at staying quiet, “Okay, I’m in.” You stride toward the couch, intending to take a seat at the end.

Suddenly Jimin’s front is pressed against your back as he steers you between Taehyung’s legs. “Here’s the rest of the rules, Princess.” His hands wrap around your waist, fingertips teasing the hem of your shirt up just enough for him to press against the bare flesh of your middle, “We get to touch you,” he lightly holds you in place as Taehyung slowly closes the space, “but you can’t make a sound.”

Taehyung’s hands come up, lightly grasping you just above Jimin’s own, “But only if you want to play.” His eyes lock onto your own, his gaze serious yet open, a lingering depth to them, “You can say no and we won’t push.”

You gulp in air, swallowing it down as you quickly pinch your thigh, causing yourself to wince. “Um…” stammering your eyes dart around the room for a moment, more heat filling you as it begins to pool and swirl within your center, “You’re not playing a joke on me, right?” Your gaze returns to Taehyung’s, just as his tongue swipes across his bottom lip.

“We’d never joke about this, Princess,” Jimin whispers as he leans his chin against your shoulder.

“Then,” you pause again as you see something akin to hope flare-up in Taehyung, “I guess it couldn’t hurt anything.”

A sigh leaves Jimin’s lips with a whispered, “Thank Gods.”

Taehyung’s hands slowly trail down your thighs before hooking behind your knees. As he lifts you, spreading your legs to seat you astride his lap, Jimin helps guide you keeping you from collapsing right away. Jimin’s lips attach themselves to the side of your neck, as his teeth nip at the skin along your jaw you can feel the cotton dampening between your legs. Taehyung’s fingers brush against the apex of your thighs, your eyes flutter shut and your head tips back, resting against Jimin’s shoulder.

Jimin’s fingers begin to ghost along your ribcage, sending lightning along your nerves. Softly his fingers trace the underside of your breasts, a soft moan escapes your lips, “Oh man, that’s one point against you, Princess.”

Your eyes snap open to see mirth playing across Taehyung’s features, “What shall her penalty be for her first loss?” He asks Jimin, his voice low and gravely.

“Should we make it one piece of clothing for each noise made?” His answering question coming out breathily as his nose nuzzles against your neck, “How does that sound, Princess?”

Biting your lip you nod your head slowly, desire fogging your brain as Taehyung’s hands move along your sides, pulling your shirt up as they rise until the meet Jimin’s, who then grasps the material and removes it from you, tossing it across the living room. Taehyung’s hands replace Jimin’s, his thumbs rubbing small circles into the underside of your breasts. The cool air sending goosebumps along your flesh, pebbling your nipples further into hard peaks.

Keeping your lower lip in your mouth, you suppress another whimper, doing the best you can as Jimin’s hands skim down your sides to play with the waistband of your pants. His lips continue their path of exploration, nipping lightly every few inches, marking you along your collarbones. Leaning forward, Taehyung pulls the cups of your bra down, his lips closing around one hardened peak, teeth lightly tweaking it, pulling the tip into his mouth. Another small whine leaves your lips causing them both to chuckle as you feel Taehyung’s hand trace around your side along the bottom edge of your bra until he reaches the hooks at the back. With a simple flick of his fingers, he has your bra undone, his fingers lightly dragging the straps down your arms, causing more slick to fill your panties.

Neither of them makes a sound, breaths playing across your skin as they continue to examine every inch of you. Jimin’s fingers return to your waistband, dipping slowly below it to graze lightly along the edge of your cotton underwear. You attempt to clench your thighs together, but end up squeezing your knees against Taehyung’s hips, causing him to bite down a little harder, pulling another moan from between your lips.

“Princess is so sensitive,” Jimin whispers as his fingers begin to unbutton your jeans.

Raising your hands, you grasp onto Taehyung’s shoulders to balance yourself as you lift your hips giving him more space to push your jeans down your thighs. Releasing your nipple from his warm mouth, Taehyung flips you around on his lap, pulling your back flush against his front and facing you toward Jimin who kneels between your legs as he carefully removes your pants, tossing them into the space behind him, his eyes never leaving yours. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, he leans down, lips brushing against your inner thigh as Taehyung’s own latch onto the column of your neck, adding his own marks to the side opposite Jimin’s earlier ones.

Jimin lightly nips along the sensitive skin as you squeeze your eyes shut, withholding every last whimper and moan that you can. Taehyung’s large hands cover each of your breasts, fondling them lightly as he continues to leave little stamps of red and purple along your shoulder.

Suddenly, Jimin’s tongue makes a long swipe against the front of your undies, your eyes shoot open as a long moan filled with want escapes you. His gaze meeting yours, a smirk forms on his features just before he roughly pulls the cloth from your frame. “I guess the game is over.” He whispers as his fingers trail along the length of your legs, flowing along your nerves like lava.

You feel Taehyung’s lips pull into a smile against your neck, “Doesn’t me we can’t still have fun.” He blows softly against the small spots, “That okay with you Princess?”

“Y-” You stammer, stumbling over your words as Jimin’s fingers near the one place you crave them the most, “Yes, please.”

**Baby It's Cold Outside**

The door bangs open loudly as a gust of snowy winter wind follows Jimin over the threshold. “Hey babe, ittttt’s crazy outttttt there.” His voice chatters along with his teeth.

Quickly you close the door behind him, “Well, I guess it’s a good thing I made soup for us tonight.” Tonight was the first time you’d invited Jimin over to your place. Sure you’d been chatting for a few months and you’d gone on a good number of dates, but tonight was the first time you asked him over for dinner and a movie. Butterflies fluttered around in your stomach, thoughts skittering around inside your head. Does he like soup? Does he think you’re sexy? Mentally shaking off those thoughts you lock the door.

“Ooo! Something warm.” As you turn he leans in quickly and pecks his lips against your own. “Your lips are really warm.” His voice drops lower than normal, a deep rumbling that causing desire to pool within you, the butterflies turning to little flames of lave that dance against your skin.

Jimin leans in once more, capturing your lips for a deeper kiss, shivers run the length of your spine. Slowly he pulls away from you, “You said soup, right?”

Blinking languidly, you stare at him for a few moments, “Oh!” you shake your head slightly before heading to your tiny kitchen, “Yep. I don’t have much of a dining area, but I figured we could watch the movie and eat at the coffee table,” you call over your shoulder as you spoon the soup into the ceramic bowls you’d purchased just for tonight. Carefully, you carry them out to the aforementioned table, noticing that Jimin had shed his outer layers, hung them neatly on the coat tree near your door and made himself comfortable on your plush albite tiny love seat. “If that’s okay with you?”

“It’s perfect.” His smile warms your heart, sending little tingles through your limbs.

Everything about him was perfect. That’s why you’d made the decision to give him your v-card tonight. Whether or not you’d both be together forever didn’t factor in for you. You’d always wanted your first time to be with someone who was kind and gentle, everything that Jimin had shown himself to be.

Snuggling up together you both sit back to watch the movie, Jimin having scraped up every last bite of the soup you’d made, a small smile of satisfaction playing on his features. Cautiously, he wraps an arm around your middle, resting his hand on your hip. You lean closer to him, putting your head on his shoulder a soft hum of contentment leaving you. “This okay?” He whispers to you as his fingers begin to casually play with the hem of your shirt.

“Mmhm.” You murmur back as you bring your own hand to rub gently along his thigh.

As the movie continues the both of you begin to get braver and braver, hands beginning to wander higher and higher up the other’s frame, until you’re both breathing heavily. “Y/N.” Jimin huskily whispers to you, his other hand comes up to your chin tilting your head back just enough as his lips crash onto yours. A moan escapes you as his tongue delves into your heat. Your own hand connects with the bulge in his pants, eliciting a moan of his own and his head tilts back. “This needs to be off.” His fingers tug on the cloth covering your torso.

Making quick work of it, you stand as you both stripe down to your underthings, when you stop, nerves beginning to get the best of you. Heat rises to fill your cheeks as your eyes shyly peek at him through the cover of your lashes, a small bubble of laughter leaves your lips as you note the ripe pink coloring of his own cheeks, “Nothing to loose, I’d say.” Your voice comes out sounding much more confident than you feel, but you don’t let that stop you. At lightning speeds, you pull your matching lingerie from your body and stand before him.

“Oh, no love. You’ve got nothing at all to lose.” He whistles as he lazily thumbs the waist of his boxers, “You’re gorgeous.” He seems to nervously eye his own hands for a second before taking a deep breath. That’s when he simply pushes the piece of clothing down his legs, freeing his cock.

**Car Ride**

Deftly, you trail your fingers up the thighs of Jimin’s jeans, doing your best not to be distracting as he keeps his eyes on the road before the car. You bite your lower lip, eyeing him from your peripherals, your fingers lightly press against his inner thigh.

“Are you trying to turn me on right now?” His voice startles you, the deep syllables piercing the silence around you. Quickly, you smile sweetly at him, doing your best to act innocent. “Because it’s working.” His voice rumbles through the car, heat pooling into your core, your fingers clenching, gripping his thigh tight. Jimin’s fingers lightly press a button on the steering wheel.

“Please say a command,” The computerized voice calls over the speakers.

“Call Namjoon.” Jimin clearly calls out.

Heat rushes to your cheeks as the dial tone softly hums through the car’s interior. “You-” 

You gulp down the rest of your words as Namjoon’s deep voice fills the space around you, “What’s up, Jiminie?”

A wicked smile fills Jimin’s face, “Our little princess is feeling feisty tonight. Are you at home or the studio?”

A low chuckle crackles through the phone, “I’m at the studio. The rest of the guys are at home, we’ll have more privacy here.” His words are almost a command that shoots right through you, “Princess, are you listening?”

“Mhmm.” You try your best to keep the whine from your voice.

“Are you touching Jiminie?” Each word he says licks against your skin like a forest fire, sweeping across your nerves. You mumble an affirmative answer. “Use your words, Love.”

“I am.” Your voice is loud but hesitant as you hold back.

You practically feel his smile against you, “Touch yourself too.” His voice is a low growl now.

Slowly, your other hand creeps under your waistband, fingers light teasing along the outside of your cotton panties. Teeth biting down on your lower lip, your eyes lower as the palm of your hand brushes against the rapidly swelling bulge in Jimin’s lap.

“Fuck. Namjoon-Hyung, She’s making that face again.” You feel him speed up, “We’re almost there.” From under your lashes you see Jimin glance at you, “I’m carrying her up.” The car comes to a screeching halt, before you fully comprehend where you are you feel Jimin’s warm hands scoop you up into his arms.

**Are You Prepared**

Waking in your front door, you place your handbag on the entry table and turn. There a trail of tiny lit candles leads off into the dimness of your apartment. Tilting your head slightly you follow those little spots of flame that can only signify one thing, your heels clicking softly through the echoing silence. As you round the corner you see them lead into your bedroom, the sight sending a tendril of heat across your skin, each step causing your heart to speed as if galloping in a one woman race. Willing your heart to calm from the racing speed you slowly take the last step through your doorframe. There at the foot of your bed you see him, hands resting, palm up on his thighs. His chest bare except for a thing leather harness criss crossing his pecs. “Taehyung, what is this?” You see his muscles tighten across his shoulders as he holds back from speaking, the only sign you need to know he did what you’d explicitly said not too. “Oh no. My dear boy, did you play today without permission?” Breaking momentary from his perfect seating his eyes snapped to yours as he shook his head. One would think he was scared, but a knowing eye could easily tell otherwise just by looking to his lap where his cock had twitched, swelling at the sound of your voice. “Don’t lie to me, Taehyung.” Pacing to your dresser, you tut lowly with your tongue as you slide the top drawer open, “Lying doesn’t make this game any more fun for either of us.” Looking back at him you smirk lightly, “Answer my question, Taehyung.”

“I did.” His deep voice comes out in a slow whisper.

Tracing your fingers across his shoulder muscles you feel the goosebumps raise in your wake, “Taehyungie, I’m gonna have to give you a punishment. Are you prepared for a punishment?” Your voice is low, sliding across his skin like velvet as he nods his head, you can hear the quick inhale of his breath at your words, another sign that he’s becoming further excited. “Are you trying to turn me on right now? Because it’s working.” You purr as you wrap a hand around his waist.

**Morning Snuggles**

##  Groggily, you try to peer around your room, but as it’s still pitch black you can’t see anything.

##  Warmth radiates from beside you, causing you to turn over, snuggling deeper into his embrace, “We should probably get up soon.” You whisper, breath fanning across the warm skin of his bare chest.

##  His deep voice rumbles, “Mmm, don’t wanna.” Arms tighten around you as his leg wraps around your own.

##  “Tae,” lightly you run your fingers along his ribs. “Babe. You’ve got schedules today.”

##  Taehyung sighs deeply, “I know, Love.” His own fingers trail along your sides.

##  A smile pulls at your lips, “Do you want me to make pancakes this morning?”

##  Pulling away enough to see your face, his eyes wide, excitement written across his features, “With jam?”

##  A giggle leaves you, “Of course.”

##  Loud voices filter through the walls around you, as the rest of the boys make signs of life, moving through the dorms as they all begin their day.

##  He quickly dives down, kissing you softly on the lips, “It’s nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today.”


End file.
